White Blank Page
by TheRainGirl
Summary: Bella has returned to our photographer's bed. Sequel to Extraordinary Girl. Friday Free For All submission for TheSmutPeddler on Twilighted. Rated M for a very good reason. You've been warned. Do enjoy.


**Title: White Blank Page  
Character: Bella and the photographer.  
Category: NC-17 lemony goodness.  
Standalone or From Story: Sequel to Extraordinary Girl (You might want to read that first!)  
**

**A/N: I originally submitted this for TheSmutPeddler's Friday Free For All on Twilighted. This story is dedicated to my Superstar and our Slashybaby. I hope I can do you both proud.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a love for dirty photographers and cheating housewives.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm in the middle of something, can this wait?" I reply to the knock on my office door. My assistant, Gianna, has been bothering me off and on all day at my home office.

There's no response, so I turn up the Mumford and Sons song on my playlist and go back to the blank page staring at me from my computer screen. I've been working on editing proofs in my home office-slash-darkroom for my last job but I just can't concentrate. The music swells into the chorus;

"_You desired my attention but denied my affections, affections  
But tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart."_

I've been sitting here all night and with every proof I click on I am reminded of her, of what we did, and of how she walked away from me.

I'm not working on a boudoir session; I've actually not been able to shoot one since that day. I've been working on a lot of commercial photography. This shoot of the botanical gardens has been sucking up all my time and energy in the past month but it's not kept my mind as busy as I'd like. I'll be kneeling in a bed of flowers and catch a scent that is so similar to hers and it will all flood back to me. It happens nearly every time I enter the gardens.

I don't hear anyone enter, but I feel someone behind me.

Heat creeps up my neck and I turn my chair, ready to explain to Gianna that I just don't have time for this shit, when I'm greeted by the sight of her. This girl in front of me is the very one I've been dreaming about, the memories of her body and her voice tormenting me for weeks. Here she is standing in my office with tiny white flower buds pinning her hair back wearing shiny black heels and a black lace thong. Bare and perfect.

I swallow hard then say, "I didn't think you'd come back to me."

"I never left. Not really."

I feel her nails on my scalp and the tugging pull against my hair. I'm sitting in my office chair in my usual uniform of old ripped jeans slung low on my hips, no shirt, no shoes, no bull shit. I look up at her pale, heart-shaped face and I can't help but smile when she winks at me with those big doe-eyes. She lightly drags her tongue down my neck from my earlobe to my shoulder, just barely touching my scorching skin. A shiver runs down my spine, my heated blood spiking with ice.

She manages to ease me out of my pants and boxer briefs with one hand, as I lift up for her, wondering how she unbuttoned my jeans without me noticing. I don't speak; I just stare in awe of her being here. Here with me. Her other hand is tangled in my hair. I find myself gripping her hips firmly, pushing my fingers into the skin above her ass. She stands between my legs and slowly slides her hands up and down my length as she licks and sucks all over my chest leaving a hot, wet trail. She is bent at the waist and her perfect tits brush against my hard dick.

"I want my mouth on your cock," she whispers against my skin.

"I'd like that very much." It's a stupid thing to say, but it's the only thing I can manage; hearing those kinds of things out of her mouth is enough to render me idiotic. Again.

This beautiful, bewitching brunette who has stolen my heart but who is spoken for, she haunts my waking moments and my dreams. I have wasted countless days wishing that she will come back to me and here she is - so perfect and just mine.

I bring one hand up to grasp her breast and lean forward to suck her tight nipple into my mouth. My other hand slides below the top of her underwear; the familiar, rough material grazes my fingers as I stroke her hip. Her skin beneath my hand is heated and soft, begging me to continue my descent.

She gasps and jerks up a bit when I bite her nipple lightly. I lay light kisses along the valley of her stomach but I know I cannot bear just this simple touch. My body craves hers. I lean back in my chair and try to pull her to me, but she leans forward. Her mouth is now trailing kisses down my chest so I push my hands to her hips and drag her thong down to her thighs. She brings her eyes to mine and smirks then places a fierce kiss on my mouth. Her tongue dominates mine; it tastes sweet and warm. I feel wholly possessed by her. This thought causes me to sigh contentedly. I never thought this would be.

I drift my blessed fingers over her burning skin between her thighs and rub softly and she moans deeply, the sound ricocheting throughout my body. She begins to kneel between my legs and I shift slightly at the sight, my thoughts coming back to me. I have never felt so fortunate and I smile despite myself. This amazing woman has come back to me. _I am the luckiest bastard on the planet._ I am glad that her husband is an unfortunate, oblivious fool.

She looks up to me below her lashes and licks her lips and then leans forward to completely envelop me inside her hot mouth, I struggle for breath and grip her hair as she pushes the tip to the back of her throat. She flattens her tongue against the underside of my dick and slowly drags her mouth upward.

Every sensible thought is shoved from my brain as I feel her swirl her tongue around the head then plunge my entirety back into her mouth aggressively. I hear her whimper slightly, a mixture of pain and pleasure, a noise I am quite sure I will want to hear for the rest of my life. I realize though that her hair is clenched in my grip crushing the flowers pinned there and I release my iron-grasp and try to massage her scalp, but again she wields her wicked tongue, lapping at me as I breathe deep the scent of her and I mixed together. I roll my head back against the top of the chair, my muscles clenching and releasing with every suck and pass of her tongue.

She moans again and my head snaps up. Her left hand is gripping my balls, massaging me slowly causing ripples of pleasure to swell into my stomach and chest, with the rhythm of her body moving slightly. I look to the right and see the her shoulder compress and I realize she is touching herself as she brings me closer to bliss.

"Fuck, I want you."

I cannot control the words coming out of my mouth. She has effectively broken my mental capabilities with her mouth and hands. She looks up at me, my dick still firm in her grasp. She leans back on her heels and I think she's going to stand so I put my hands on the armrests, but then she leans forward and moves her hand slightly as she runs her tongue from the underside of my balls to the tip of my cock in one slow, agonizing movement. "Fuck," I grunt.

A shudder runs through me and I grip her by her shoulders and yank her to a standing position before me. Her familiar Guinness-shaded eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up. I grin at her so she understands and lean close to her ear, my chin on her shoulder.

"I need to fuck you. Now."

She licks my earlobe and then drags her tongue up around the shell to the top, then whispers, "Just tell me where you want me."

The feeling of her hot breath causes me to tighten my grip on her shoulders. I turn her slightly but she loses her footing. I look down and see her thong still at her ankles. She makes to lean down to remove them carefully, precariously situated in her heels, but the sight of her round, soft ass does me in and I lose my control yet again.

Without warning, I grab her by the waist and surround her fully with one arm, her knees bend and she squeaks in shock. I'm able to reach down and pull the offending scrap of lace material from her entangled feet as I walk her to the bedroom and playfully throw her to the bed. She lands on her stomach with a bounce and a small grunt. She makes to move and I place a bite on her delectable ass and she squeals again. I rub my palm on the moist bite mark and she moans.

_God that sound. _I reach up and smack her firmly on the ass as I lean down, my knees on either side of hers and run my tongue up her spine. Her back arches and she presses her ass into my hand as she drops her forehead to the bed. I lose all control hearing her mewl like a wanton animal at my touch and I brace myself behind her. I move my knees between hers and she pushes up, her ass pressing against my pelvis. I grip her hips, my fingers pushing into the soft flesh, knowing I'll leave marks and smiling because of the thought. _My marks. Mine. She is still mine._

She turns her head and looks at me over her shoulder with an intense look that drops the last piece of restraint I have. I have thought about her every day since the last time we were together. I have stared at that photo of her cumming on my dick and prayed again and again that I would get the chance to do it again. I hoped with all my heart that she could come back to me.

With my stare locked on hers, I push myself into her, fiercely. She drops her head back to the mattress with a grunt. As I pull slowly out of her she arches her back again and draws a long hard breath and whimpers. I find myself moaning loudly with the sensation of her warmth then the drag of her clenching muscles against me. Before I have a chance to thrust back into her, she shifts backward into me. I grin at her eagerness and without realizing, my hand moves of its own volition. I bring my palm down hard against the round of her ass, a resounding slap deafening the room, the memories of before coming back to me.

She does not still, the sound of my hand on her ass only spurs her further as she cries out, the noise reverberating in my dick causing me to groan loudly again. If I weren't enjoying myself completely and utterly, I might feel the need for embarrassment. I cannot even begin to form a coherent thought as she sighs my name. It is so right coming from her lips and I want nothing more than to worship this woman and make her cry out my name over and over again. I just want to give her the adoration she deserves. It is so unlike me, but I just want her. All of her. All of the time.

I seize her hips tightly, smiling again at the thought of marking her, as I plunge into her again. This time not waiting, pulling out and thrusting back in again quickly enjoying every little noise she makes. I want to give her what she wants, over and over again. I see her hands move forward on the bed, gripping at the ivy colored sheets. Her nails shine in the small light drifting in from the studio across the hall. I look down between us and the sight of our connection. No longer wanting to control myself, I begin rocking hard, driving my hips into her. The only sounds are her moans and my grunts. I feel feral and unbridled as I look down at her arched back, round hips and ass, dark hair pushed over one shoulder, head bent to the bed in complete trust and submission. She has dominated my soul as I dominate her body.

Our bodies are becoming slick with sweat, the sweet scent of her mixing with musk and heat. In the slight glow from the doorway she's glistening along her back, and she pulls her head up as I slow my movements in awe of her beauty. She looks over her left shoulder as her hair drips over her right. Her gaze is soft, eyelids heavy, a small grin playing at her full lips. She dips her tongue out quickly and wets her bottom lip then grazes her teeth over it slowly.

"Fuck," she pants as her eyes flutter.

"Fuck me. God, yes!" she whispers as I thrust in as deep as I can then drag my cock achingly slowly out of her. She begins to beg, "Please," and her urging returns me to my quick movements against her, driving myself deeper, feeling her clench around me. I see her snake her arm down and begin moving her hand slightly against her clit, bringing herself closer to the edge as I push myself higher and higher.

She starts moaning incoherently, the sounds muffled with her face now buried in the sheets. I want to hear her moaning my name so I bring one hand up to the nape of her neck. I pull her hair then twist it around my hand and tug, bringing her head up again as she releases a guttural moan, so deep and wild that I cannot help but return the sentiment. She begins to push harder and harder against me as I drive into her and I feel myself teetering on the edge. I want to bring her with me so I pull harder on her hair and put my other hand at the base of her throat holding her to me as I slam myself into her in an animalistic possession. She grunts then yells, "God-damn-it! More!" I can feel the vibration of her scream in my fingers. Her body starts to shake beneath mine, her muscles clenching in her thighs that are pressed against mine and her hands gripping my hair hard. She curses again and I feel the burn of her fingers pulling at my scalp.

I lean forward pressing my chest into her back as my body shudders and feels like it will incinerate with the electricity shocking through my system with my release. It's like a dream come true; I feel like I can't get closer to her, I want to stay buried inside of her. We both groan out each others names as we come down from our release and her delicate little body collapses onto the bed. I drop my chest onto her back; my elbows at her waist. I inhale deeply trying to calm myself and it smells like freesia and sex. My head is now resting on her back between her shoulder blades where I can feel her heart pounding and her lungs filling frantically just as my own.

I feel her giggle before I hear it and she brings her still heel-clad feet against my hips.

I lift my head off of her and she looks back at me. "What on Earth could you be laughing about?" I question, slightly wounded.

She runs a little white flower down across her cheek and onto her lips. "This would make a wonderful picture," she sighs. I crawl up her body and lay on my back and she curls into my side, running the flower up and down my chest and stomach as my eyes droop with each soft pass.

I wake up to darkness. My neck and back seem to be on fire, my tightened, strained muscles clenched together. I pick my head up and look around. I was face-down on my keyboard. I look up at the screen to see the proofs of freesia and orchids in front of me. I get up and go into the bedroom, but my bed is empty, the sheets undisturbed. My head is cloudy and I can't get the images out of my mind of her here, with me. But she's not here. I walk further into my room and look around, running my hands through my hair.

Then I notice it, a small stem of pale, white freesia.

* * *

**E/N- Thank you for ManyaFandom for letting me submit a lil naughty for FFFA. I very much appreciate the opportunity!**

** The song: Mumford and Sons "White Blank Page" .com/watch?v=I_Od0PJp6GI**

**Hopey Note: Leave some sugar!**


End file.
